The present invention relates to a sewing machine and in particular to a mechanism for capturing and severing the needle thread during use of the sewing machine.
Present sewing machines utilize a thread wiping apparatus to move a needle thread to a position where it can be severed. The wiping and severing of the needle thread is important to prevent the needle thread and the bobbin thread from becoming tangled.
Conventional sewing machines also have a mechanism for capturing and severing the bobbin thread which works in conjunction with the needle thread severing mechanism.
The bobbin thread capturing and severing mechanism includes a picker which has a forked end in the case of an industrial two needle sewing machine, each forked end having an arrowhead-type of hook which catches the bobbin thread and pulls it towards a stationary blade adjacent to the picker and which acts to sever the bobbin thread by the interaction of the stationary blade and the picker.